You Found Me
by MellieGrant6758
Summary: The story of Mellie and Fitz. Mellitz.


"Daddy, I'm not a show pony. You don't need to sell me to the highest bidder."

"Mellie, darlin, we've talked about this. I'm only doing what's best for you. The Grants' are good people, sugar."

"Do you not think I'm capable of finding someone on my own? What if I didn't even like men? Then what?"

"Mellie, we know you do because you went through the entire football and lacrosse teams in high school. Plus you've been messing around with your torts professor."

"Mother! How did you even know about that?"

"I have eyes on the Yale campus watching you. Now this is enough. Fitzgerald Grant III is perfect. Him and his parents will be here soon. Go get changed."

Mellie rolled her eyes and obediently went upstairs. She chose a navy and white striped flare dress with nude pumps. She curled her hair, added some mascara, put on red lipstick, and made her way back downstairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs as soon as she saw him. Fitzgerald was incredibly good looking. He had one unruly curl right in front that was adorable. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, and maybe even shove him against a wall and have her way with him. Mellie slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Champagne, Miss Mellie?"

"Thank you, Charles," Mellie happily took the glass and downed it instantly.

Mellie looked up to see a bewildered look on her mother's face, her father looked embarrassed, Fitzgerald's parents looked uncomfortable, and Fitzgerald looked amused. Mellie chuckled and took another glass.

"You must be Melody."

"Call me Mellie, but yes. Fitzgerald, I presume."

"Just Fitz," Fitz smiled a dazzling pretty boy smile at her.

"Well, just Fitz, why don't we go somewhere else. I'm not in the mood for the bland company of my wonderful parents," Mellie replied with a smile just as dazzling.

"Where shall we go? Wherever you lead, I'll follow," Mellie grabbed his hand and went towards the door.

"We'll be back later. Have a wonderful dinner! Don't wait up," Mellie winked at Fitz and grabbed her purse and keys.

Mellie led Fitz out to a garage filled with numerous cars. Fitz stood frozen in amazement. Mellie chuckled and got into a Porsche.

"You coming?"

"Uh yeah. These are extraordinary."

"Sure are," Mellie smiled and whipped out of the garage.

"Where are we going?"

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Grant. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything."

Fitz started talking, but he wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. He was mesmerized by the beautiful creature driving next to him. Her smile sent shockwaves through him. Her laugh was like coming up for air when he didn't know he had been drowning. She looked over at him questioningly. Fitz realized he had stopped talking because he had gotten so distracted by her.

"What's wrong?" Mellie asked genuinely worried she did something wrong.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Fitz replied and realized the car had stopped moving.

"Okay, well we're here," Mellie said excitedly and Fitz looked around confused.

"Mellie, it's going to be dark soon, and we're in the middle of the woods. Should I be worried?"

"Oh please. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have brought you here. Come on. We have to walk a little,"Mellie got out of the car and took her heels off.

"You're going to walk barefoot. In the woods?"

"I'd rather mess up my feet. I love these heels. Now hush up and let's go. We have to get there before sunset," Mellie grabbed Fitz's hand and led the way.

They walked for a while when they finally came to a lake. The lake was surrounded by trees and large rocks. There was a cabin a little farther down. Mellie led him over to a rock and began to climb up. She hadn't let go of his hand until she needed both hands to climb up. Fitz followed right behind her. Once they got to the top, Fitz gasped.

"It's gorgeous up here, Mel."

"I know. I come here to hide out. We own that cabin over there. It's not really a cabin. Cabins are small. That thing is ginormous. I found this rock when I was little. It's peaceful up here."

"It is, but I only have one question. How do we get down?"

"Well, you could try to climb down, but I've always jumped into the water."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Throw your clothes onto the ground," Mellie said as she began to take off her dress. In a flash, she was undressed and diving into the water.

Fitz watched her perfect form as she dove into the water. He watched her swim around for a minute wondering how he got so lucky.

"Can't swim?"

"I can out swim you any day," Fitz challenged as he pulled off his sweater and his pants. He threw it all to the ground next to Mellie's clothes and dove in right next to her. Mellie screamed, and Fitz surfaced laughing.

"Scared?"

"No. I thought you were going to hit me," Mellie glared and splashed him with water.

Fitz splashed her back, and she took off. Fitz swam after her. He caught her in his arms. She was giggling until she looked into his eyes. Fitz leaned in, and Mellie held her breath. He pressed his lips to hers, and Mellie melted.

They kissed until neither of them could breathe anymore. Mellie took a breath and kissed him again. Fitz pulled away when she started shivering,

"We should go," Fitz said sadly.

"We can't go back like this. My mother will get on my ass if we show up looking like this. Let's go back to the cabin first."

Mellie got out first and she waited for Fitz to follow behind her. When he didn't, she turned around and saw him staring.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the view," Fitz smirked and got out. Mellie grabbed their clothes and his hand and led him to the cabin.

Mellie dropped their clothes onto the couch and led him upstairs. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She removed what little she had left on, pulled off Fitz's boxers, and pulled him into the shower.

Fitz pushed her against the wall and kissed her with an intensity Mellie had never felt before. Mellie moaned into his mouth. She whimpered when he let her go. Fitz grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her hair.

"Dear Lord that feels amazing."

"What can I say? I'm good with my hands," Mellie closed her eyes and let Fitz's hands work their magic.

After he was done with her hair, Mellie pushed him again the wall and kissed him again.

"I think we should probably go."

"Probably. My parents are long gone though. I rode with them. I didn't expect to take off."

"I didn't either, but I can drive you home," Mellie laughed.

"Or you can come back with me to my apartment. We can watch a movie and talk."

"I'm surprised. You've already seen me naked, and you haven't even tried to go far. It's admirable."

"Believe me, it took some restraint, but I can already tell you that I want more. I don't just want sex. I want everything. I want all of you," Mellie smiled and kissed him. It was different than the other times. It was lighter, but it meant so much more.

"I'm just warning you now, I'm a handful."

"Good thing I'm good with my hands then."

They got out, and Mellie went to her room to grab other clothes. Fitz got dressed and waited for her downstairs.

"I called my mom and told her I was going to a party at a friend's house, so she wouldn't worry. I'm twenty-two years old, and I still have to check in with my mother."

"I'm twenty-six and still have to. I'll drive to my apartment if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead. I've never let anyone else drive my car before, but I'm too tired. Crash my baby, and your ass is grass. I'll kick you into next week."

"I'll take good care of you both," Fitz said as he and Mellie got into the car.

Mellie started to drift off to sleep right away. She held tightly to Fitz's hand and was out like a light. Fitz smiled. She looked even more beautiful with no makeup, glasses on, and her hair in a messy bun. Fitz pulled into the parking lot at his apartment, and Mellie still hadn't moved.

"Mel, wake up. We're here," Mellie didn't move, so Fitz got out, opened her door, and picked her up. He carried her into the building, and the doorman, Frank, nodded at them.

Fitz laid her down on his bed and pulled off her glasses. He went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. A few minutes later, Mellie came into the bathroom.

"I followed the light because I have no idea where the hell anything is," Mellie pouted.

"Let's get you back to bed," Fitz chuckled as her led her back to the bedroom.

"Do you have something I can sleep in? This sweater is too hot."

"Of course,"

"Just a t-shirt. No sweats or anything. I refuse to sleep with pants on. Not happening," Mellie yawned.

"Yes, princess."

Fitz handed her a t-shirt, and she quickly undressed and crawled under the covers. Fitz got in next to her, and she curled into his body.

"Goodnight, Fitz."

"Goodnight, Mel."


End file.
